Skurge (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Member of the Einherjar; frequent partner of Enchantress; formerly ; ally of Loki, and the Mandarin; former ally of Casiolena; formerly the | Relatives = Unnamed Frost Giant (father), unnamed Asgardian goddess (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valhalla; formerly Asgard, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Weight = 1100 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large size | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = ; formerly Jotunheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Skurge is the illegitimate son of a Frost Giant and a Skarnheim goddess. | PlaceOfBirth = Skarnheim, Jotunheim, Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = The outskirts of Hel, near the bridge Gjallerbru, which crosses the river Gjoll | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 #103 | Death = Thor #362 | HistoryText = Early Life Skurge the Executioner was one of Asgard's greatest warriors. He was born the illegitimate son of a Frost Giant and a Asgardian from the realm of Skarnheim. Later became a warrior, gaining the name Executioner after fighting in a war against the Storm Giants. He came to Asgard, their he was seduced by the Amora, the Enchantress into assisting her in many of her schemes over the years. But while the Executioner was as so infatuated with the Enchantress that he would do anything for her, she continually withheld her favors from him to keep him in thrall. Thor In his first encounter with Thor after he gained his human identity of Don Blake, Enchantress attempted unsuccessfully to seduce Blake, and then ordered the Executioner to dispose of Jane Foster, the mortal woman Thor then loved. Thor saved Foster and defeated both the Enchantress and Executioner Loki In the following years the Enchantress and Skurge also allied themselves with Loki. He sent them to Midgard to attack Jane Foster. A small group of local citizens briefly tried to help her, but they were subdued by a sleeping spell from the Enchantress. Balder the Brave arrived atop the Baxter Building, and quickly found and challenged the villainous pair. Balder managed to hold his own, however it's not until the timely arrival of Thor do the two villains released Jane and flee the scene. Leaving Jane in Balder's care. Masters of Evil Skurge under orders from Amora joined Baron Heinrich Zemo, Masters of Evil. Together they recruited Radioactive Man, Melter and Black Knight (Nathan Garrett).Their scheme to turn Thor against the other Avengers failed. as did their plan to use Wonder Man as a pawn to try and gain their trust. The team also assisted by Immortus . Finally, Zemo had his Asgardian allies free Black Knight and The Melter from jail (though Radioactive Man had been deported to his native China.) While his Masters battled the Avengers, Zemo had captured Rick Jones, then acting as Cap's partner. Cap and Zemo duelled in South America. Blinded by the glare from his opponent's shield, Zemo fired his death ray wildly and died in the ensuing rockslide. Meanwhile, the remaining members were defeated by the Avengers after Thor transported them to another dimension so their battle would not destroy the city of New York. He joined them on various crimes. He was among many menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm . The Mandarin Skurge and Amora joined the Mandarin's attempt to conquer the world. He attacked the Asian sub-continent with an army of Trolls to retrieve the natural diamond deposits. Skurge battled the Olympian hero Hercules in another dimension he had transported them to with his axe, but was beaten and thrown at a giant, Amora had created to take down the Scarlet Witch. The giant was destroyed it in the process. The Hulk Skurge along with Amora captured Bruce Banner when he is transported to Asgard. When Banner revived, he turned into the Hulk and fought Skurge. Skurge struck him with his Bloodaxe, but his proved ineffective against the Hulk. The Hulk managed to stagger his foe with one crushing blow to the jaw. Amora grew bored watching the two combatants fight one another and teleported herself and Skurge to a safe distance. Amora called together a massive army of Rock Trolls and led them on a quest to overtake Asgard. The Hulk got involved in the fight, and kept the trolls at bay by sealing them inside of a rocky cavern. Enraged, Amora turned her magic against the Hulk and killed him. However Odin his Scepter of Strength to brought the Hulk back to life. Banishment Skurge and Amora were by Odin banished to a barren nether world. There, Skurge abandoned Amora for the a mysterious woman named Casiolena who appeared to offer the Skurge her love. Feeling betrayed, the Enchantress vowed revenge on all men and used the Valkyrie disguise and the formation of the Liberators to met this end. Skurge battled the Defenders when they were transported to a mystical realm. Dr. Strange and Namor are then overpowered by Skurge and an army at his command. Locked in the same cell with Bruce Banner and Barbara Norriss. Also imprisoned are the Enchantress and the Black Knight. Amora explained that after her last battle with the Avengers she and the Executioner travelled to this realm and the Executioner soon became the consort of the queen Coasiolena, much to Enchantress' chagrin. Amora with the help of Defenders managed to free themselves. In the heat of battle, the Skurge killed Casiolena, and Amora reclaimed the Executioner as her own. However, when the Black Knight revolted believing that the Enchantress loved him, she informs him that he was only a pawn in her game, and turned him into stone. The Amora escaped leaving with Skurge. The Thing When the Thing was on the hunt for the missing Valkyrie, he is confronted by the Executioner and the Enchantress. The Enchantress reversed the Valkyrie's powers and changed her back into Barbara Norris and blowing into the Harmonica of Destiny to destroy the universe. Only the Thing and Alvin Denton stand in their way. Denton sacrificed his life in order to allow Thing to use the harmonica to restore all the damage done by the two rogue Asgardians. Invasion of Asgard In Asgard, the council of war is planned their moves, when Karnilla the Norn Queen called Balder to the gate. However the Enchantress and the Executioner broke down the door. They told Balder to surrender or be destroyed. Balder disguised himself to sneak out and try to determine the strength of the enemy army. He sneaked into their encampment and discovered that the suits of armor are empty, brought to life by the Enchantress. Balder is discovered by the Enchantress and Executioner. Balder fought the Executioner, but Enchantress secretly lends him sorcerers aid. Karnilla came to Balder's rescue. She and the Enchantress engage in a battle of sorcery, while Balder fights the Executioner. After defeating them, Balder and Karnilla are confronted by an angry Thor. After finally arriving home, Thor finds Enchantress and the Executioner, and on the throne was Loki himself. Loki now ruled Asgard in Odin's stead with Enchantress and the Executioner as his Loki's lieutenants. By his own royal decree contained in the Cask of Sovereignty, and even Thor must obey him. Loki knows that he must dispose of Odin if he wants to keep the throne. Loki then reveals that he was behind the empty army, and that Kroda was the second Thor, and that the document from the Cask was a forgery. The Enchantress and Executioner steal the sleeping form of Odin. Sif, Thor, and Recorder head to Karnilla's domain to find Balder, while the Warriors Three are charged to protect Odin. Thor's group in then assaulted by two Storm Giants, and Thor defeats them both. When they arrive, Karnilla tells them that Balder did not come back with her. The Warriors Three find the Enchantress and Executioner, but before they can be forced to talk, the Enchantress trips over Hogun's dagger, causing them both to fall into the firepits. A dagger which Loki mystically caused to be moved into her way. Thor then storms into the Royal Throne room, demanding to know where Balder is. Loki then disappears and the Destroyer comes crashing through the wall. Surtur Skurge with Amora joined with the forces of Asgard against the legions of Fire Demons lead by Surtur. Death After feeling toyed with by Amora for too long, he teamed up with the Einherjar, Balder, and Thor to rescue stolen souls from Hel that had been taken by Hela. In the process, Hela attempted to persuade Skurge to join her warriors onboard of Nagelfar, the ship of the dead. One of her minions used an illusion of Amora to sway him, but when this treachery was revealed, Skurge used his axe to cleave a dimensional rift into the heart of a sun right beside Nagelfar, destroying both the ship and the axe in the process. After they had retrieved the human souls, the band was pursued by a huge army of the dead. When Thor volunteered to buy time for the other's escape, Skurge knocked him out from behind, and volunteered to hold the bridge of Gjallerbru in his stead. Skurge defended the bridge with a pair of M16's from Earth and unbreakable courage, and none of his opponents set foot on Gjallerbru. He stood alone and died at Gjallerbru, allowing not one of the almost numberless hoard to set foot upon the bridge for as long as he could fight. For this heroic last stand, Skurge found a place among the warriors residing in Valhalla, and to the surprise of many, Amora found herself torn with remorse upon hearing of his demise. Legion of the Unliving Skurge was later recruited from Valhalla by the Grandmaster into the Legion of the Unliving. Brute Benhurst When Lorelei died and Hela came for her, but Skurge offered Amora the chance to take her place so that they could be together, but she refused. Amora later gave Skurge's axe to a mortal called Brute Benhurst. Thor believed him to be Skurge as he wore a mask. He tried not to fight him until the Executioner hit Kevin Masterson son of Eric Masterson. Thor realized it could not be him as Skurge would never hurt an unnamed person. He easily defeated Brute Benhurst. Skurge spirit was freed from Valhalla again when he led the other escaped Einherjar to join an assault on Hela's forces by the Asgardians and New Mutants. Zarkko Zarkko the Tomorrow Man pulled him and other villains out of the Timestream to battle the Thor Corps, but he was defeated. Thunderstrike Odin later recruits Skurge to aid Eric Masterson in fighting off the influence of the Bloodaxe, Skurge former weapon. Skurge is resurrected again when Marvel battled the DC Uinverse. Amora attempted to attack Yggdrasil the tree of life in order to free Skurge from Valhalla. But doing so would threaten all of reality. However Thor, Loki, and Balder, were able convince her that her actions are dishonor Skurge's memory. Skurge as part of Hela's as part undead horde attack Thor, Captain America and Iron Man along with undead versions of Bor, Desak, and Zelia. However Amora arrived and bannised Hela. | Powers = * Frost Giant/Asgardian Physiology: Skurge possessed a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of his Frost Giant physiology including: ** Superhuman Strength: Skurge possessed superhuman strength greater than that of most other Asgardians and could lift about 65 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size, Skurge was capable of running and moving much faster than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Skurge's highly advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of humans, or even most other Asgardians. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue impaired his performance. ** Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Skurge's body were considerably harder than those of a human's, and even those of most Asgardians. Skurge could withstand great impact forces, temperature extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. Skurge was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissue of Skurge's body is considerably denser than that of a human. Due to his Frost Giant heritage, his tissue is even denser than those of full blooded Asgardians, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Agility: Skurge's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Skurge's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Advanced Longevity: Although not immortal, Skurge, like all Asgardians and Frost Giants, aged at a pace that was much slower than that of humans. Despite being thousands of years old, Skurge was still in his physical prime at the time of his death. | Abilities = Skurge was a formidable hand to hand combatant and was particularly adept at wielding a battle-axe in combat situations. | Strength = Superhuman class 65. Skurge is significantly stronger than the average Asgardian and can lift 35 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Unbreakable helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = The Bloodaxe, and various conventional weapons. | Notes = * Skurge early appearances are reprinted in various comics. * As a prominent villain of Thor; Skurge has appeared in various flashback's. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Thor Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Frost Giants Category:Weapons Expert